Phantom Marionette (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. Phantom Marionette, also known as Phantom Puppet, is an unlockable character in FNaF World. It is a ghostly and charred incarnation of the original Marionette. Appearance Phantom Marionette's appearance is almost identical to its counterpart from the core series but it is smaller. Oddly enough, it possesses many short-looking teeth and has rosy cheeks, white, unburned buttons, and tear-stripes don't look burnt at all. Like the other phantoms, its eyes are just one big white dot containing a white ring around it. Attacks Strategy Phantom Marionette is more useful to bring as his attacks are quite powerful. He can stun groups of enemies with Jumpscare as well as doing high damage to enemies using Hot Cheese 2. He also has Mystery Box 2 as unlike the first Mystery Box, it has a more chances to swap for new and better party members that can include Springtrap and above. This will also prevent the starting party members to be summoned so the party won't be weaker unlike Mystery Box 1. Gallery Gameplay Phantom_marionette_load.png|Phantom Marionette's loading screen. PPuppet.png|Phantom Marionette's icon from the character selection menu. PMIcon.png|Phantom Marionette's icon in the Character Select menu when not unlocked. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Phantom Marionette in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|Phantom Marionette in the Merry Christmas teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Phantom Marionette in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Phantom Marionette in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *The loading screen and most of its attacks shows that the Phantom Marionette's head is bigger, which is referring to that of its "jumpscare" in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *The text on Phantom Marionette's loading screen appears to be the opposite of the text on Marionette's loading screen, as that text encourages to "think outside the box", while the Phantom Marionette is encouraged to be put back inside, due to his ghostly appearance. **This may be because the Loading Screen shows a frame Phantom Marionette's attacking animation where its head is shown as very massive, therefore not likely to fit in a box, depending on said box's size. *This is the Marionette's second counterpart to sport a set of teeth. **In the third game of the core series, however, it doesn't have any teeth. **This could be to see its smile a little easier, as its smile in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 isn't easy to see due to the lack of bright color. *Oddly, it is referred to as "Phantom Marionette" in FNaF World despite being referred to as "Phantom Puppet" in the extras menu of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. **This may be to avoid association with the 'puppet-master' mentioned by the 8-Bit Fredbear. **It was confirmed via the United States Copyright Catalog that The Puppet's and Phantom Puppet's official names are "Marionette" and "Phantom Marionette". **This could also be due to shortening the characters' name, like Balloon Boy, Phantom BB, and Nightmarionne. *Although it is difficult, Phantom Marionette has the blue-purple tear tracks that can still be seen. It is easiest to see when one zooms in on the animation of Phantom Marionette's attack. *Phantom Marionette is one of two animatronics to have his head enlarging when attacking, the other being Withered Freddy. *Oddly, Phantom Marionette has the attack "Jumpscare", despite being one of the few animatronics in the core series to not directly jumpscare the player. *Phantom Marionette and Marionette are the only characters to have their name changed from Puppet to their non-canon names. *Phantom Marionette and Marionette are the only characters to have different moveset when challenged, the supposed move was Bite. Errors *In its attacking animation, its left thumb is clipping into its thigh. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Phantoms (FW)